1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for receiving mail delivered to a residence or business, and, more particularly, to a pouch especially adapted for receiving mail deposited in a mail slot in a door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of devices are used for receiving mail delivered to residences and businesses. Outdoor mailboxes have a number of disadvantages. They are exposed to extremes of weather, and they are often susceptible to unauthorized entry. Moreover, when an occupant of a dwelling goes on an extended vacation, the amount of mail that is received may cause an outdoor mailbox to overflow. For these reasons, mail slots in doors are especially desirable.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to receptacles for receiving mail deposited in mail slots in door, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,069,965; 4,776,512; and 5,029,753. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,965 discloses a mail slot pouch assembly that is affixed adjacent to a mail slot in a door. A separate and distinct planar support bracket is attached to the rear panel of the mail slot assembly. Moreover, a framework is provided for a bag receptacle, and the framework fits onto the planar support bracket. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for receiving mail from a mail slot in a door which does not require a separate and distinct planar support bracket attached to the rear panel of the mail slot assembly. Also, in this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for receiving mail from a mail slot in a door which does not require a framework for a bag receptacle that fits onto a separate planar support bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,512 discloses a mail chute pouch that employs a flaccid pouch that has its opening end pressed against the door with the backplate for the mail slot. It is a difficult chore to place a flaccid opening of a bag under a metal plate and secure the metal plate in such a way that the opening of the flaccid bag remains properly open during installation and use. A heavy load of mail received by the flaccid bag may pull a portion of the opening of the bag out from between the backplate and the door. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for receiving mail from a mail slot in a door which provides for keeping the flaccid opening of a mail receiving bag in a open position during installation and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,753 discloses a garage door mail drop box that includes a receptacle with a sliding door. This mail box does not work with a door that is equipped with a mail slot.
The following U.S. patents may be of interest for their disclosure of receptacles that are associated with doors for the admittance of objects into the receptacles: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,211,367 and 5,082,171.
Still other features would be desirable in a mail slot pouch apparatus. For example, if a person goes on an extended vacation and receives an excessively large amount of mail, it would be desirable if the mail received through the mail slot could be directed to an auxiliary container that is larger than the pouch associated with the mail slot.
When pieces of mail are removed from the pouch, often a person is elevated above the pouch. As a result, when a person removes mail from the pouch, the person is going against the force of gravity as the mail is removed. To ease the task of removing mail from the pouch, it would be desirable if the force of gravity could be used to assist the removal of mail from the pouch.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use bags for receiving mail dropped through a slot in a door, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a mail slot pouch apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not require a separate and distinct planar support bracket attached to the rear panel of the mail slot assembly; (2) does not require a framework for a bag receptacle that fits onto a separate planar support bracket; (3) provides for keeping a flaccid opening of a mail-receiving bag in an open position during installation and use of the bag; (4) can direct mail to an auxiliary container that is larger than the pouch associated with the mail slot; and (5) can employ the force of gravity to assist the removal of mail from the pouch. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique mail slot pouch apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.